Requiem of the Dead
by XxShatteredXxXGlassxX
Summary: Train Heartnet has always been a loner, but what happens when a mysterious young girl suddenly appears in his life? It is up to him to uncover the secret of her bloody past before it is too late. Not the best summary TrainXoc
1. Chapter 1

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat, I wish I did, but I don't**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello Everyone, I just have a couple things to say before we begin :) First off I do not follow the plot exactly. In fact, in the beginning it is completely butchered, but hey if I just did everything according to the plot it would be boring and you would know exactly what happens and that's no fun is it? Secondly, I would really appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticsm, but no flames please. Thirdly, If you want me to update it would be in your best interest to let me know that you actaully enjoy reading the story, because if I feel like no one cares then I won't feel pressured to finish anytime in the near future. And Lastly, if you actually read this then Thank You :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay here is some quick info about the story thus far (Just in case you didn't know, but if you have watched at least the first couple episodes dont bother because this is a HORRIBLE summary) **

**Train Hearnet works for an organization called Chronos. Chronos's goal is to keep peace in the world by murdering those who would try to destroy the peace. Inside of Chronos there is a special group of individuals called numbers. There are 13 total, and they are sent to deal with assasinations. Train is number 13. One night while sitting on the roof Train meets Saya. Saya is a sweeper, which means she doesnt kill criminals she just** **locks them up. Train is sent on a mission to destroy Eve, a young girl who is also a dangerous bioweapon, but in the end cannot kill her because Saya has shown Train the value of human life. he then decides to leave the numbers. Creed, another member of Chronos, believes that Saya turned Train soft and is bent on destroying her. Meanwhile Sven, a former government agent, has befriended eve. Creed kills saya and in the process Train is injured. He is saved by Eve and Sven and they take him to recover. Now, because of Saya's death Train refuses to kill ever again. (Okay that was a really crappy summary here is the anime news network one:**

**Train Heartnet is known as the Black Cat for his quick reactions to attacks and his title as Number Thirteen as member of the secret society Chronos. He is an unbeatable master gunman, a cold and unfeeling killer until he meets Saya, a bounty hunter, or "sweeper". She teaches him the value of a human life, and that one should live in order to repent for one's mistakes rather than die because of them. Through her, Train learns to love and care for other people as he too becomes a sweeper and travels with his partner Sven and the mysterious girl Eve**

**And now I am done talking. Please Enjoy Chapter One :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Requiem of the dead **

Chapter One

_Sing a song onto the world_

_Rising high the clouds unfurl_

_Fan the flames into the past_

_Here now our lives will last_

_We'll never know the times of pain_

_Fall down fall down falls the rain_

_My life won't be plain_

The haunting words drifted through the dawn. Echoing off the abandoned buildings and weaving their serene melody across the silent rooftops. The sky was lit up in a crimson red; blood had been spilled that night. Silent tears streaked down the face of the only survivor of a once powerful family. Blood covered her hands and clothes, and long gashes could be seen running down her chest.

In her hands were a sword and a gun; two weapons that had seen much death in their times. She clutched them to her chest and made a silent vow; _never again will I take the life of another. I shall life the rest of my life seeking repentance for what has been done here tonight. _And after looking once more at the massacre in front of her she disappeared into the night.

Two Years Later

Train Heartnet was once again on the roof. After three years with Chronos, an organization that wished to obtain peace throughout the world by killing those who posed a threat, he had finally had enough killing. He pulled his gun, Hades, from its holster and stared at the light of the moon reflecting off of it. The Roman numeral XII was carved into the grey metal and he unknowingly touched the identical tattoo on his chest.

The number used to mark him for what he was, one of Chronos's mindless drones, but now it stood as a reminder for all the people he had murdered. His mind once again drifted to Minatsuki Saya, the girl who had changed his life. She had been his one and only friend and now she was dead. It had been only a week ago that she was murdered, and most nights he would sit on the roof hoping that it was all a dream and she would soon return to him.

_Sing a song onto the world_

_Rising high the clouds unfurl_

Train was shocked as the all too familiar lullaby came drifting into the night. He stood up in a flash and raced across the rooftops, a new hope filling his heart.

_Fan the flames into the past_

_Here now our lives will last_

He came to a stop. There in front of him was a very familiar looking girl. She seemed to sense that he was behind her and turned towards him.

_We'll never know the times of pain_

_Fall down fall down falls the rain_

_My life won't be plain_

"Did you like my song?" she asked smiling. Train stared at her in despair. This was not Minatsuki Saya, her hair was much too long and her eyes were the color of fresh blood. They were filled with a sadness that Train had never seen before. She was so similar to Saya, but at the same time a completely different person.

"Well do you like it or not?" she asked again, but still he did not reply. "You know you are kind of creeping me out with that stare of yours."

"Saya," he whispered, his voice sounding hollow. In a flash the girl was right in front of him, her face an inch from his own.

"How do you know Saya?" she asked, her eyes filled with hope. Train felt a bitter sorrow for the girl. She had no idea that Saya was dead.

"She used to sing on the rooftops just like you," he said quietly. She then turned away from him tears flowing down her face.

"She's dead now isn't she?" she choked back a sob, "that is the only reason that she wouldn't be up here right now. I know my sister and she wouldn't let anything but death stop her from singing that song," Train's eyes widened in surprise. _This girl is Saya's sister?_

"What do you mean she wouldn't let anything stop her from singing?" The girl turned back to him and shook her head.

"This is the lullaby of our ancestors, and Saya used to believe that by singing it we were honoring all those who died to protect our family. We were once a great people, strong and wise. We were forced out of our homeland long ago and came to live here, but five years ago our entire people was massacred. I thought I was the only survivor, but I guess Saya made it out too." At this fresh tears fell down her face. Train simply stood there in silence, waiting for her sorrow to be subdued.

After a moment she wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "Who are you?" she asked simply. Train was taken aback by her sudden change in subject and for a moment couldn't answer.

"Are you deaf or something? I asked you a question." She looked at him impatiently and he let out a chuckle.

"My name is Train Heartnet," he replied. She looked at him in shock.

"You're the black cat? Number thirteen of the legendary Chronos." He nodded and she finally caught sight of the gun on his hip. Her face hardened instantly.

"Then what are you doing up here. Aren't you supposed to be murdering someone right about now?" Train was once again confused by her sudden change of mood.

"No, not really, I left Chronos about a week ago." She immediately regretted her words.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that you had left." Her face was red with embarrassment and he held back a laugh, this girl was almost the exact opposite of her sister; she was an emotional rollercoaster, and there was more sadness than cheerfulness in her eyes. Still the two had one major thing in common; they both liked to speak their mind.

"It's no big deal," he said, "Umm, what was your name again?" She laughed.

"I can't believe you went this whole time without asking my name, stupid cat," Train's eyebrow twitched, "well if you must now I am Selene Minatsuki," _Her name doesn't suit her. She is the exact opposite of the moon, constantly changing. The moon is constant yet she never seems to be the same. _

"Excuse me, but you're being rude Train. Don't you know you're supposed to answer someone when they are talking to you?" She was currently an inch from his face and he jumped back in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing getting so close to me?" he shouted. She started to laugh.

"You love me don't you? No need to be embarrassed, it is completely understandable. I apologize for getting so close and tempting you." Train deadpanned.

"What the hell? Of course I don't love you!!" he shouted. She began to laugh hysterically.

"You…Should have…seen…your face," she managed to choke out between fits of laughter, "So…priceless."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A note from the author: Please tell me if that sucked, but if you could be nice about it that would be great :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay I just want to say I am soooo beyond bummed because I just found out that there is another Black Cat Story called Requiem of a Dream... Things just aren't fair. Anyway if the author of that story is reading this I just want to say I am so sorry and I SWEAR That I did not copy your title. I was just looking through the other stories to see if I could find mine and I saw it and was like I feel so horrible because now they are going to think I copied their title, but I swear I didn't. I have been working on this story for a long time and the title from the begininng has always been Requiem of the Dead. So I just want to say once more I am REALLY REALLY SORRY. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay Now that I have that out of my system I just want to say thanks for coming back and reading the second chapter. I really really really appreciate it :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Two

Train growled in frustration, "what the hell are you still doing here?" he yelled at the girl in front of him. Selene just smiled and continued to eat the food that Train had just ordered.

"I told you, I am going to help you and Sven protect Eve," she said stuffing her face with rice. Eve, the young girl who also happened to be a bioweapon capable of mass destruction, smiled at her knew friend.

"I greatly appreciate you helping us, but might I ask if you are able to truly help protect me?" she asked emotionlessly as always. Selene smiled and jumped up from the table dragging Train behind her as she headed for the door, Eve and Sven following close behind.

"You bet I can." Train dug his heels into the ground, hoping to stop her from pulling him out into the sunlight.

"I'm not done eating yet you stupid girl," he shouted. Selene simply smiled and walked a little faster. "Where the hell are you taking me?" Selene turned to face him.

"If you don't shut up I am gonna slam your face into the ground." She said, her tone dead serious, and Train immediately stopped complaining.

After a few moments Selene, Train, Eve, and Sven had all reached a spot that looked like a good place to spar.

"Draw your Hades, Train, you're gonna need it," Selene said before rushing at him. He jumped into the air to dodge her attack, but she quickly drew her own sword and followed him. Metal met metal in a shower of sparks as the two weapons clashed.

"Say hello to Luna," she said motioning at the beautiful katana made of black orichalcum. Then she jumped backwards they began to circle each other. In a flash Train fired three shots at her. She sliced the bullets in half and appeared behind him.

"You'll have to do better that that," Her blade sliced his shoulder and he quickly spun around to shoot her while her blade was down. He gasped in surprise when a gun was placed at his temple.

"And this is Artemis," Selene smiled, "I think I win this round, Black Cat." Train looked in shock at the gun that was identical to his Hades. For a moment he thought that she had taken his weapon, but he looked down and saw that it was in his hands.

"How did you get a gun from one of the numbers?" he asked her, "and why does it have the same number as mine?" Selene looked at him in indifference.

"If you want to know the story you have to buy me some milk, kitty cat."

Sven, Eve, Train, Rinslet, and Selene were all gathered at a small restaurant near where they were staying. The others waited impatiently as Selene chugged her milk.

"Ahh, that hits the spot," she slammed the bottle on the table and began her story.

"Five years ago, when I was 13 I was a number just like Train. In fact I was the original black cat, number thirteen. I was gifted with Artemis on my first day with the numbers. For two years I killed whoever Chronos wanted me too, without a second thought, but one day I was ordered to take out my own family."

"It seems that Chronos was threatened by one of my family members that had long since abandoned our people. I spoke with the elders of the problem and they thought it best to wipe out my entire family, since they had no idea if any of the others sided with him. I was to be sent alone to kill every Minatsuki alive, man woman and child."

"I told the elders that I refused the assignment and they ordered Sephiria and Belze to kill me for treason and then sent the rest of Chronos take care of my family. I managed to escape and went immediately to warn everyone. Once I got there I had only a moment before the rest of Chronos arrived. I fought long and hard, but in the end I was no match for all of Chronos."

"My people were massacred. No one but my sister and I escaped. It was then that I found my mother's orichalcum blade Luna. I swore then that I would never kill again. I am not a servant to my gun. Only I can pull the trigger, it is not the gun that controls you, but you who control the gun. That is something my mother used to tell me all the time, I am just sorry it took me so long to understand it."

Train seemed puzzled by the story and Selene quickly asked him what was wrong.

"It's just I was told that I was the first to ever be honored with the number 13. Why did Sephiria lie to me? and how did you get involved with Chronos in the first place?" He clenched his milk bottle tightly in his hand and it shattered. Sven, Rinslet, and Eve quickly picked up the mess and then left the table sensing that this was none of their business.

"She didn't want you to know that it was possible to leave Chronos. She wanted you to feel like you were bound to them forever, and plus if she told you she would have had to explain my story eventually, and Chronos believes that the losing me was one of the greatest failures of all time. I was the best there was. Completely unstoppable. Losing me was completely embarrassing, and crippling at the same time. As for your second question, that is going to remain a secret for now. I'll tell you when the time is right."

Train slammed his fist on the table, "all they ever did was lie to me," he whispered. Selene reached for his hand and grasped it tightly.

"Train, I swear to you that I will always be here if you need me. I know that might not be much, but I will do all I can to help you." He looked up at her and saw Saya smiling at him from behind her. _Saya is telling me that it is time to move on. I have to realize that she is gone now, but oddly I'm not sad anymore. Selene has shown me that no matter what happens, as long as you have a friend things will be alright. _

"I swear that I will always be there for you too Selene. Like it or not we are in this together now." And then Saya slowly faded away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you for reading. Please comment. If you do and it is something super awesome that totally makes my day I might just be so happy I decide to dedicate a chapter to you, or maybe even a new character :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. BLACK. CAT. :(**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH TO Guilt-Na-Rie-chan for the Review :) It is greatly appreciated and I will try to slow down the story line a bit... I get ahead of myself too often in my rush to get it done, which is really not smart of me since I know I could make it much better if i took my time**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I would like to apologize in advance for if I take forever to update, School is killing me and one of my teachers absolutely hates my guts and does everything she can to make me fail so I have to work on that... who gives someone a detention for having a purse that is one inch bigger than it is allowed to be. "As an Honors Student you should be aware of all the rules and be a role model to the other students and obviously you aren't going to be a very good one if you don't follow the rules," STUPID PRIVATE SCHOOLS!!! Who wants to wear a uniform anyway??**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Three

"Selene," Eve whispered, "would you help me put this bell on Train?" Selene smiled at her new friend. It had only been three weeks since Train had tried to kill Eve, and two since eve had saved his life and now the two were both working together. Now that she thought about it, it had only been a three days since she had joined the group.

"I would love too," she grinned wickedly, absentmindedly ringing the bell on her own neck. _I guess some things never change. I will always wear this bell as a reminder of my purpose. Maybe Train will feel the same way…who am I kidding? There is no way he will actually wear this thing. _

"TRAIN," she yelled. There was a crash from upstairs an in an instant Train came running into the room with Hades drawn. _Come on just a little closer. _He took two more steps into the room cautiously. BAM. In an instant Eve had him pinned with her hair.

"Yes, yes, yes. Nice job Eve!" Selene yelled, pumping her fist in the air, "Now just hold him there for a moment…" she quickly snapped the cat collar on Train's neck. "Perfect, Eve you can let him go now."

Train was up on his feet in an instant. "What the hell is the meaning of this Selene!?" he shouted. The two were now an inch from each other's faces and Selene suddenly felt the blood rush to her face. _Why am I blushing? It's not like I am in love with Train or anything. Although he is really cute…what am I thinking?? Snap out of it Selene. _

Train didn't seem to notice the problem. "Oh come on Train, it looks cute on you. Anyway I am sick of you sneaking up on me. Now I will always know if you are coming." Train sighed and touched the bell on his neck.

"I hate you," he said simply before walking out of the room.

"Oh you are going to regret saying that Kitty Cat," she yelled after him.

"Thank you Selene," Eve said before following after Train.

"Geeze, if he hates it that much he can always take it off…" she muttered to herself.

Train subconsciously touched the bell on his neck. "Why does she always have to be such a bother," he asked aloud.

"Who is such a bother?" Sven said from behind him. Train jumped into the air and shouted.

"What the hell? Don't you know better than to sneak up on people Sven?" The older man chuckled.

"It sounds to me that you are having girl trouble Train. Let me guess it's Selene." Train's brow furrowed and he looked genuinely worried that he had been found out. Sven laughed at the teen's expression. "Judging from the look on your face I am going to assume I guessed correctly. Let me just say this; there is more to that girl than meets the eye. She isn't telling us everything." And with those comforting words Sven left Train to think.

"She isn't telling us everything… It would make sense. Sephiria wouldn't hide the existence of another number for a reason as stupid as embarrassment." He muttered under his breath, but try as he might he couldn't think of a good enough reason to completely destroy all records of a previous number.

"And then of course there is her story about Luna. If her mother had a weapon made of Orichalcum she must have been one of the numbers… there aren't many other options. Only a Chronos number is gifted with that kind of dangerous weapon." Train sighed and shook his head. Whatever the case he wasn't going to find anything out tonight.

_Sing A Song Unto The World,  
Rising High The Clouds Un-furl  
Gazing At The Twilight Sky,  
Broken By A New-borns Cry._

Train listened to Selene's haunting voice drift through the room. He lay still for a moment thinking about Saya. She was so similar to her sister in appearance and yet the two had so many conflicting traits. Train wondered how the two managed to get along. They were both annoying as hell, and he couldn't imagine living under the same roof as them. Saya had been invading his thoughts much less often now. It seemed as though he only thought about her when Selene sang that stupid song. He had finally given up sleeping that night and slowly he stood up and climbed out the window and onto the roof.

_  
Changes From The Smallest Things,  
Gazing At An Angels wings.  
Fall Down,  
Fall Down,  
Falls The Rain._

She looked so sad when she was singing. As if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She hadn't noticed him yet so he took the opportunity to sneak a little closer. He took a small step and was immediately given away when his bell made a small tinkling sound. Selene turned around and smiled widely while finishing up the last line.

_  
My Life Is Not In Vain._

"I knew that bell would work," she said in a sing song voice, "Now I will always know where you are Kitty Cat," she laughed and motioned for him to sit next to her. "You know you don't have to wear it if you don't want to," she moved her hands to unfasten it, but he stopped her.

"No, I want to keep it," he said smiling back at her. The night wore on in silence and at some point Train had fallen asleep.

"I wish I could tell you everything, Kitty Cat," Selene whispered, "but some things are better left forgotten."

The next morning was foggy. Sven loaded everything into the car and he and Eve got in the front seat.

"HOLD ON," Selene screamed, breaking the tranquility of the early morning, "I REFUSE TO SIT NEXT TO TRAIN FOR THE NEXT FIVE HOURS," Sven chuckled, and Eve simply looked at her.

"Too bad, Kitty Cat," Train said, stealing her nickname for him, "but it looks like your stuck with me." Selene threw her hands up and began to grovel at Eve's feet.

"Please switch places with me Eve." She begged.

"No," Eve said emotionlessly. "I do not wish to sit with Train either," at this Train deadpanned.

"Why does everyone hate me," he yelled. Then he was hit by a stroke of pure genius. "Why don't I trade with Eve that way you can be in the back together?"

"NO," shouted the other three in unison.

"There is no way I am sitting with you," Sven said.

"You pick horrible music," Selene laughed.

"I wish to sit in front," Eve finished.

"Fine, be that way you three," he said climbing into the car.

"SHIT," he shouted as a nearby tree stared to fall. It was headed straight for Selene who didn't seem to notice she was about to be squashed. He jumped and pulled her out of the way right before the tree slammed down where she had just been standing.

"WHAT THE HELL," she screamed. Then she jumped into the air and pulled out Luna. Small wires of Orichalcum were woven around the blade. She slammed the sword into the dirt and out of the trees came a tall man wearing a glove that the wires were attached to.

"Well hello, hello, hello. What do we have here? A damsel in distress and her knight in shining armor?" the man looked at Train and Selene.

"THERE IS NO WAY HE IS MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR," Selene yelled at the top of her lungs. Train flinched as she screamed in his ear and promptly dropped her onto the ground.

"GEEZE BUTTERFINGERS, NEXT TIME TRY NOT TO DROP ME WILL YA?" Train simply looked at the man in front of them and pulled out Hades.


	4. Chapter 4

**.Gosh. I apologize to everyone for taking so long, the truth is I forgot about this story entirely. I have been working on a ton of different stories but I can never seem to finish them, I have like 50 pages for some of them I just can never bring myself to publish them...anywho I was looking through my old stuff saw this story and was like NO NO NO I feel horrible, so here you go I kind of forgot parts of my plot line so it is taking a new angle but hopefully it will still be okay. **

**Oh and thank you everyone that reviewed and added me to favorites or alerts lists, you are honestly the only reason I decided I want to finish this story, and my hope is that by the end of the summer I will have it completed, schools been rough so that's why it might take some time but if you bear with me I think this story will turn out awesomely, at least I really really hope so :)**

**So without furthur adiou (?? I've taken french 3 years and still don't know how to spell it) Chapter 4, oh and sorry it is short I just wanted to get something out ASAP**

Chapter Four

"Jenos," Train growled, "What are you doing here?" The man, Jenos, laughed and let the razor sharp Orichalcum wires slice through the air and head straight towards Selene. She quickly drew Artemis from its holster and fired three consecutive shots at the wires knocking them out of the sky.

"Well, well, well Sepheria knows I'm alive then?" she asked calmly, standing up. Jenos simply smiled and nodded.

"You set up quite the fake death scene moon girl, but by not leaving your weapons you made it kind of obvious you weren't really dead. We know you sweetheart, after you've been with Chronos for 13 years." Selene jumped into the air and came down inches from Jenos' face.

"How dare you come here. How dare Sepheria come after me again. The Chronos numbers betrayed me, used me; left me to die for god's sake. How dare you come back now asking for my help, and don't play dumb Jenos, I know exactly why they want me back. I am the only one that can defeat Creed. I have always been the only one that could even touch him, and now that he is stronger than ever you need me to take him down, before he destroys Chronos." Train grasped Hades tightly and stared at the girl in front of him.

"You lied to me," he shouted. Selene turned and suddenly remembered where she was. Her face was full of sorrow for a moment but it quickly flashed to anger. Luna flashed through the air and its edge sliced shallowly into Jenos' neck.

"You filthy bastard, Chronos set everything up." She dug the blade in deeper tears now flowing from her eyes. "I will never forgive Chronos for what they have done to me. I don't care what you do to me, I will never come back." In a flash she disappeared into the woods leaving a very shocked Sven and Eve, a pissed off Train, and a disappointed Jenos in her wake.

Train stared at the spot where she had taken off through, his face pained. Sven and Eve seemed to recover from their shock and in an instant Sven took off into the trees after her, leaving Train, Eve and Jenos alone.

"Who is she really," Train asked after some time. Jenos shook his head and motioned for Train to follow him.

"It's a long story Kid. Eighteen years ago her mother, Melody, was a member of Chronos. When she conceived Selene and her twin sister Saya Sepheria was furious. Chronos was no place for relationships or family. It was a business, and a good one at that. She ordered Melody to get rid of the babies as soon as they were born. It was either that or Sepheria would kill them." Jenos paused for a moment then.

"Melody refused to let her children be harmed. She ran from Chronos, something as you know, that should never be done. Sepheria eventually caught her and made her a deal. If Melody gave up the life of one of her children to Chronos, the other child would be allowed to live free, and Melody would be free from the bonds of Chronos. She didn't really have a choice. So Melody chose her oldest daughter and that is how Selene became bound to Chronos, and for 13 years she did everything we asked her too, until the night she was ordered to kill her family that is. That night she betrayed the numbers, and not only that, but that was the night she first spoke to Creed about her plans. In fact, she was the one who helped bring Creed to power. Bet your little girlfriend didn't tell you that." Jenos looked at the boy in front of him in pity before once again continuing his story.

"That's right Selene was the one that gave Creed the idea to defy Chronos in the first place. After her immediate escape from the massacre of her family she went to Creed. She knew he was susceptible to her cause and begged him to join her in taking down Chronos. Creed was easily swayed and soon became obsessed with her idea. For a while she headed the entire operation, then a few months ago she suddenly dropped off the face of the earth. She faked her death and disappeared, until now that is. Face it kid, that girl is the reason Saya is dead, and she is the reason that Creed is roaming the earth killing. She is not someone you wanna make friends with. Now if you don't mind it's time for me to finish your work and kill the bioweapon."

With that Jenos flicked his wrist and wires wrapped around Eve's body. Train couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Everything he knew about Selene had been a lie. He felt like he had been punched in the gut. She was the reason his life was going down the drain. She was the reason Saya was dead, and most of all she was the reason why Creed now killed as he pleased. A woman's scream soon broke the trance he was in. _Was that Eve? Eve never screams…_

He snapped out of his thoughts and surveyed his surroundings. Jenos had Eve trapped and Sven was gone. Train Pulled out Hades and aimed at the man.

"Put her down Jenos," he seethed. Jenos laughed and flicked his wrist again bringing Eve flying to his chest. He caught her and threw her over his shoulder taking off into the woods.

"Make a choice Train, Eve or Selene, and choose fast because the one you don't pick is going to die."

Another scream filled the air and Train recognized it to be the same as the one before. Then realization came to him; the scream was not Eve's, it was Selene's. Train's brain stopped functioning. He knew he should be mad at Selene, but he couldn't bring himself to stop from running in the direction of the scream. The woods blurred past him as he raced through the trees praying he wasn't too late. He reached a clearing and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Selene was not hurt. Then he realized why she had screamed. Sven was attached to a tree by a sword in his stomach and that sword was attached to Sephiria's arm.

Train pulled Hades out again, but his movements were too slow. In a flash of movement, Sephiria had ripped the sword from Sven's body and was headed straight for Selene's heart. Selene however, did not seem to notice the coming of her own death. She stood horrified at the mangled body of Sven lying on the forest floor. Train pulled Hades' trigger and the shot echoed around the wood. Time seemed to slow down for Train Heartnet. He saw his bullet reflect off of Sephiria's sword and head straight for Selene. He tried to shout a warning, but his words caught in his throat.

The echo faded and a thick silence resounded. The silence was broken by a sob and panicked breathing. Selene gasped for air, scratching at her chest in an attempt to breathe, but soon her efforts faded and her eyes rolled back in her head. Sephiria shook her head slowly; her task had been completed, though surprisingly not by her. Train's bullet had lodged itself in Selene's lungs and her last sight was Train's tear ridden eyes as he fell to his knees.

His scream pierced the air as Selene took one last shaky breath before shuddering and lying still.

**Well that was a new development was it not? **

**Please Rate and Review Ci Vous Plait :)**

**Oh and if you would like the next chapter sooner inform me that you actually enjoy and are still reading that way my guilt over leaving you hanging will force me into getting my butt in gear and providing you with one :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Black Cat...if I did I would not be writing a fan fiction because my story would have been exactly the way I wanted it in the first place...duh!**

**Success :) I think I remember where I was going with the story a little bit and I am back on track :) Anywho so the medical things in this are entirely unaccurate I believe. I don't know if any of the things in this chapter could possibly happen but eh whatever. **

Chapter 5

Train Heartnet hadn't spoken a word to anyone in three weeks. After Selene was shot he had withdrawn himself from the world. Everything that had happened since the moment the bullet had pierced her skin was a blur. He faintly remembered someone showing up and calling an ambulance for Selene and Sven and blurred images of white walls and metal utensils seemed vaguely familiar. He now stood pacing outside of Sven's hospital room, not really part of the world around him.

Selene was going to die and it was entirely his fault. The doctors had managed to remove the bullet but her left lung had been punctured. They had done everything they could for her. She was now in a coma and they said if she didn't wake up soon her body would give up on her and her vital organs would shut down.

Sven, on the other hand, was in much better condition. Sephiria's sword had missed all vital organs somehow and he was simply waiting for the doctor's okay to leave the hospital.

"Train," yelled Sven from inside his room, "stop your pacing and get in here. We need to talk about what happened out there." Train sighed and slowly opened the door and walked over to the chair by Sven's bed.

"What?" he asked. Sven looked at the boy in pity. Selene had been his best friend; even though she had only been with them for a short while. She knew Train better than anyone and for some reason Train had opened up to her. Now, just like Saya, she was dying, and Train blamed himself. This time, however, it was not Creed that Train hated, but Chronos.

"What happened? How did you miss so terribly?" Sven knew that the question was not exactly what Train needed to hear, but he needed to get to the bottom of this. Train never missed, so something must have gone terribly wrong for the bullet to have gone so far from its intended path. The hospital room was quiet and even the annoying beeping seemed to fade away as Train thought back, once again, to the afternoon Selene had been shot.

His aim had been true; the bullet should have connected with Sephiria's hand and knocked the sword from it, but somehow its path had been altered after the shot was fired. Train racked his brain for any sign that something had gone wrong during the bullet's flight. He was absolutely positive that something had interfered. He dug deeper and he once again found himself in the forest. As his bullet sped towards Sephiria's hand Train saw a flash of light.

"It was Jenos," he muttered after a moment of silence, "one of Jenos' wires barely touched the edge of my bullet sending it in a new direction." _How could I have not sensed Jenos nearby when I shot? _

"Jenos…hmmm" Sven mused. "I still don't understand. Why would Jenos steal Eve. If what he was saying was true than he wanted Eve dead. If he was able to take her with you right in front of him it should have been easy for him to have snapped her neck or something. So why steal her?"

Train shrugged. "There's something else I don't get. Selene faked her own death and stopped leading Creed. She was no longer a threat to Chronos, but Sephiria would never have come personally unless she still believed Selene needed to be taken out."

Sven nodded his agreement. "My thoughts exactly, the truth is we really don't know anything about Selene. What Jenos was saying may seem true, but we can't be sure. He could have just been tricking you into hating Selene. Unfortunately, until she wakes up we can't be sure of anything. So did you ever figure out who called in the ambulance?"

Train shook his head. "No, everything was a blur and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to come up with a face."

Sven nodded. His face looked worn. His eyes had dulled and his skin had turned sallow. The news of Eve's capture had not gone over well with him and he had spent countless hours since then working on a plan to save her, and his body and mind were suffering from it.

"Get some rest Sven, you look exhausted," Train said simply. Sven nodded and slowly closed his eyes.

Train sighed and looked over to the sleeping girl that lay in the bed next to Sven. Her black hair fell like a Halo around her head and Train could almost see the tears in her red eyes as she was shot. He felt like a monster for doing this to her, but at the same time part of him- the part that still belonged to Chronos- believed that she was getting what she deserved for lying to him. He watched her shallow breaths and wondered if she would ever wake up. So far there had been no signs suggesting that she would. The doctor's said that she had given up on the inside and that her body was simply following her mind and degenerating.

He walked over to her bed and sat on the chair next to it.

"Please wake up soon Selene," he whispered, "there are so many questions I need to ask you. I still can't believe that what Jenos said was true. I need you to tell me, I need to know. I know we've only known each other a short time, but you are the only one that understands what I'm going through, with loosing Saya and leaving Chronos. I need your help to figure all this out." Train silently begged her to wake up, but she stayed immobile.

The hospital room seemed to close in on Train. He didn't know what he was expecting. After all, he knew she wouldn't just wake up because he asked her too, but some part of him was hoping that she would have just opened her eyes. The silence in the room began to drive him mad and the beeping of the heart monitors echoed in his head; it was a not so gentle reminder that he was on his own for this one. He stood up suddenly and ran to the window. He threw it open and leapt outside, grabbing hold of the windowsill and catapulting himself towards the roof.

The roof was silent, and Train felt relief wash over him. This was something familiar, something he could hold onto. However, his relief faded quickly as he thought of the two girls who had also enjoyed the roof. He pictured them singing their song. The beautiful melody rang in his head and brought tears to his eyes. The once impenetrable Train Heartnet had allowed himself to grow soft; this realization hit him like a brick. Just a few weeks ago he had been alone. He had been strong and independent and most of all he had been free, but now he was trapped. Trapped in his emotions and caught up in people he barely knew.

The more the thought about it the more he became angered. He had allowed this charade of happiness to go on for too long. He had only one goal and he had let two girls cause him to lose sight of it. The part of him that he had buried in the past few weeks began to grow. This was the Train that wanted to bring down the evil of the world, the Train whose one goal was to kill Creed. He laughed at the irony of it all. Suddenly all the sorrow that had been weighing him down disappeared and was replaced with hate. He would no longer let anyone stop him. Selene and her coming death no longer bothered him. In fact, if she died he could use it to his advantage.

Train smiled as he jumped from the rooftop to the street below. He had a lot of killing to catch up on if he wanted Chronos to take him back

**What is it with me and the Cliffhangers and the plot twists?? Anyway just to clarify Train and Selene don't love each other, not even close, they simply understand eachother and neither has has someone understand them in a long time so that's why Train was so lost...guess he got over that fast though :) Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter I am actually already working on it so it should be out soon :) **

**Oh and thank you for the reviews keep it up people because as I have said before reviews make me type and me typing brings more chapters :)**


End file.
